when kagoma turned 18
by jonny popit
Summary: kagoma has grow up and she getting marryed and inuyashas new love
1. the 18th year

Disclamer:I don't own inuyasha I saw this on other storysso I guess I have to and niki(if its spelled rigth)thanks for the comment it got lost when I fixed the story Kagome opened her eyes and sat up quickly.  
  
"It's my birthday", she yelled. Shippo looked up and noticed Kagome and rubbed his eyes "It's your birthday," he asked.  
  
"Yes it is" she danced around her sleeping bag singing "is my b –day dance, dance it's my b-day" all the excitement woke Inuyasha up.  
  
"Whets going on around here Kagome jumps on inuyasha "I'm 18" she screams and gives him a big hug. Then gets up walks over you like kikyo better. "Wait Kagome I love you I always have" he begged on the ground."  
  
"Then stand for me please," she said with a smile. Inuyasha stood up "Yeah now what". Kagome turned around "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit" then walked off leaving inuyasha on the ground he stands up and sango walks over. ] "Are you ok" she sits down next to him and gets him up right.  
  
"Thanks sango" he gets up and sango helps him. "Damn it does she always have to be a pain, kikyo died again she should get over it".  
  
"Yeah I know, yes, yes I totally understand" sango was looking deeply into his eyes. "Inuyasha" she "whispered I always wanted to say this I...I kinda...." "He's here" Kagome yelled. Everyone looked over and saw sesshomaru walking up the path Kagome ran down and hugged him and showed him with kisses on the face.  
  
"WAIT when did this happen I can't believe this" sango grabs him and drags him into the bushes "Stop it" she said firmly "they're happy together and they have plans."  
  
"What kind of plans" inuyasha said quickly.  
  
Sango drug him to the bushes and whispered in his hear "there going to do this" she slowly licked his ear and nibbled it.  
  
Inuyasha turned red.  
  
"Sango what are doing" she stops and looks down. "I asked what you were doing sango not to stop" she hugs him and nibbles on his ear more.  
  
I know what you want she whispers" she slow rubbed the back of his ear.  
  
"Oh sango who did you know that spot oh" she keeps nibbling his ear. Inuyasha's leg started to wiggle. She slowly licks and kissed his ear.  
  
"Sesshomaru I'm 18 so what did u get me" she looks around. He reaches down his sleeve and pulls out a tulip "I got you this, a flower that dies when I stop loving you".  
  
He places it in her hands at this moment she looks into her eyes I will love you until life itself stops because you are the most beautiful being I have ever and always.  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
Kagome pulled away then pushed him to the ground and undid his robe she kissed his battle scared chest and then on his lips.  
  
She gently laid on him and slowly kissed him. He pulled away "Kagome you're the reason why I stop hating humans" he stood Kagome up.  
  
Then got one knee "will you be my bride" Kagome flushed with red and a tear came to her eye.  
  
She jumped on sesshomaru  
  
"Yes" she giggled "I've been waiting for this day when you would ask me this."  
  
she smiled "O I know I think I'm suppose to give this to you" he pulled out a ruby ring.  
  
She gasp and put it on and started saying to herself "o, why yes I'm, miss's Kagome...Kagome, sessy whets your last name?"(This is were I ran into trouble I don't know the last name tell me in the reviews I think its Mi yagi)  
  
"Miyagi" he said and Kagome went back to he pretend bagging sesshomaru laugh as he watched flash her ring she turned back to him and smiled.  
  
Inuyasha and sango they were still in the bushes. Sango and inuyasha were making out as Kagome had showed sango the earlier day.  
  
She had quite a knack for it and inuyasha was not complying.  
  
By this time sango was on top of him rubbing his ears. Inuyasha was debating himself weather to touch sango in anyway.  
  
He had seen what she had done to the monk. He slowly with a shaky hand rubbed her back.  
  
Scared I might hurt you she said teasing him.  
  
"No" he said while blushing.  
  
"I love it when you're difficult" she giggles and kisses his cheek.  
  
She grabs his arm come on lets go it Kagome's birthday we should be with her they walk out of the bush and saw Sesshomaru and Kagome.  
  
"What's going on here?" sango looks at Kagome and winked. Kagome winked back.  
  
It happened she runs over to Kagome and gives a big hug grabs her hand and looks at the ring.  
  
"wow its huge, Kagome you so lucky I wish I was getting married" looks at inuyasha.  
  
This is chapter 1 I think ill go up to kids 


	2. the days to come

"Come on Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled as she tried to push him. "I'm not going down that well," Sesshomaru said. And turned around grabbed Kagome and looked at her sternly." I am not going down there you can go get your dress and come back then" he got cut off by Kagome. "Your coming down that well or you get old alone" Kagome pushed him down. "You are coming the well." He got up and went over and looked down "What's it like going down the well and all" he turned around and Kagome was smiling "Something like this" she said and shoved him and herself down the well. "Hang on" she kissed him.  
They awoke on the other side still kissing Kagome stop and stood up. "Were here" she started to climb the wall of the well. "Here let me" he garbed her and jumped up and landed in the shine. "Come on" she grabbed his hand and ran to the house "mom, grandpa I have good news" she yell running into the kitchen Sesshomaru had hit his head on the way in and ducked walking in. He saw a women and old man. "Mom, good you're sitting" she sat down as well. She looks at sesshomaru and monitored for him to sit but he just stood there. "Sit down sesshomaru" "O" she sat down next to Kagome. "Mom I'd like you to meet your future son-in-law " said Kagome said looking at sesshomaru. He was looking deeply into her eyes. The sweet screaming of Kagome's mom interrupted them. "What the hell have you done Kagome?" she yelled as she stood up, she look at sesshomaru. As she though to herself "well at least he is cuter then that Inuyasha boy and she seems nicer" then snapped out of it. "Let me talk to him, alone" she stated. Kagome got up and left the room looking worried followed by her grandpa. "What do you have to offer my daughter" she asked quickly sesshomaru looked down and though for a seconded. "I" he started "can give Kagome anything her hearth wants because" looking right into her eyes "I love her" "What is your name and what happened to Inuyasha?" "My name is sesshomaru and Inuyasha is my step brother" he stated. "So" she though for a minute "what is your job" "I have no real job" he looks down. "So how so will you support her" "I'll get one" "O, is so what are you good at?" "I can fight and use some magic, maybe I can become a mercenary" her eyes widen. "So you're a good killer" "Yes, but that's the past I only fight for Kagome." "So what your saying is you will do anything for her, even kill?" "Without a another word." Kagome rushes in "Aww I heard the whole thing your such a sweet heath." He blushed "Well you two seem happy." I guess I'm ok with it. "But what happened with the Inuyasha boy?" "He was a jerks Kagome," said in a soft voice that her mom could hardly hear. "O" Kagome's mom said "its ok you have a fine young man here" "Yes" she hugging her mom "I love him." her mom jumped up. "We got to get a wedding dress!" she yelled and like that she was pull off to another room but not before sesshomaru and her had a second of a eye locked but to them it felt like a entirety. Then she was pulled away by her mother to an upstairs room leaving sesshomaru alone.  
Upstairs Kagome's mother was throwing boxes left and right. "Umm, mom what are you doing?" Kagome said puzzled. "I'm getting" Kagome was dodging the boxes "your dress, I found it" she yelled. She opens the box and unfolded the dress. It was a beautiful white with pink flowers along its sides. Kagome was speech less. Then she opened her mouth "It's, it's the best dress ever" in a quite voice almost a whisper. "Kagome!" sesshomaru called "get this old man away from me" she ran down stairs. Sesshomaru was pushing her grandpa away and he had numbers and a calendar. "Kagome get away this is man talk" he garbed the papers and hit them under his shirt. "The old man is telling me to pick a stripper," he says in a slow manner to get it right. "Kagome's eyes widen "grandpa" she smacked him on the head. "I'm the only woman he will need right, right, sesshomaru!" he was looking at the lustful women in the magazines. She garbed the magazine, rolled it and hit him on the head. "What are you looking at this for?" "Sorry Kagome I'll never do it again" as he tries to get a glance at the cover. "Good" she hits her grandpa on the head "don't show it to him he won't have a battlers party with a stripper" she stormed back upstairs "I love the dress, when should we have the wedding?" She sat down and sighed "I hope it's soon, mom I'm in love" 


End file.
